An electric motor mount has previously been used for a refrigeration cabinet. This electric motor mount was generally rectangular and about twice as long as it was wide. An electric motor for driving a fan was fixed on this mount. One end of the mount was held to the refrigeration cabinet by a single screw. The other end of the motor mount had two alternative conditions: it could be screwed to the refrigeration cabinet at two apertures; or that end of the mount could slip into a slot or shoe in the refrigeration cabinet, so that only the single screw was necessary to mount the motor mount to the refrigeration cabinet.
This prior electric mount was used in several different types of refrigeration cabinets, but it used a relatively large, generally rectangular piece of sheet metal, with a U-shpaed bend in the intermediate portion thereof so that the motor itself would have clearance relative to the refrigeration cabinet. This large, rectangular sheet metal mount utilized an excessive amount of sheet metal, required blanking and multiple forming, and required an excessive amount of labor.
Prior U.S. patents have suggested the nesting of parts of laminations of electric motors in a long strip of sheet metal in order to conserve the use of sheet metal in the construction of an electric motor. As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,621 and 4,013,910 show such nesting. U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,900 has shown the use of two sheet metal stamped feet for a motor support. U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,454 has disclosed the concept of fashioning identical cleats in sequence and positioned oppositely in a strip of sheet metal.